


Shoes Can Change A Lot

by SilverStarlet



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarlet/pseuds/SilverStarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just ask Cinderella, a good pair of shoes can change a lot. Or the occasional small problem in a relationship. Like Bond's dire need for dominance and changing people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes Can Change A Lot

Bond never expected this. The thing was he’d never really dated anyone long enough – or serious enough if he was entirely frank – to encounter such annoyances.

“Double-oh seven, if you sigh one more time I’m going to make sure that the next piece of equipment I give you renders you impotent.” Q growled at his lover. Bond was tapping his feet loudly on the laminated floor of the shoe store.

“How long does it take to pick out a pair of shoes, Q? Actually, don’t answer that.” Bond rolled his eyes so dramatically that Q was sure he could hear it. Q slapped at Bond’s arm with such great force that even his strong double-oh agent winced.

“I have awkwardly shaped feet. Just because you are the perfect depiction of humanity doesn’t mean we all are…” Q said beginning to sigh himself. He looked up from the floor and his eyes were drawn across the room. His breath hitched.

“Oh my god, they are perfect.” He said pointing to a pair of blue and green brogues that just happened to be in the ladies’ section. After a precursory glance over, Bond looked at his boyfriend mouth slightly agape.

“You have to be kidding me. They are hideous.” Q secretly loved the fact that Bond didn’t mention the department they were in. He was still highly offended at Bond’s distaste.

“They are gorgeous, Bond. They are so…me!” Q protested. Bond placed a hand on Q’s shoulder firmly.

“If you think those are ‘you’ then you are doing yourself a great disservice…”

“I’m getting them. You have no say in my wardrobe.” Q stood up and brushed off the hand that was gripping tighter. After walking over and inspecting them closely and quickly trying one on, he purchased them quicker than Bond’s eyes could follow him. He placed the bag down at Bond’s feet and went to leave the store. Bond thought about leaving the several bags of clothes and shoes behind and feign ignorance but he didn’t. Love does weird things to you, Bond mused.

* * *

 

Later that night Q got changed for their normal dinner date evening. Normally kitted out in smart trousers and a hideous cardigan at work, Q dressed very smartly for dinner normally. Tonight was different though. He came out of the bedroom dressed in metallic silver jeans, a black shirt and the shoes Bond so hated.

He wanted nothing more than to rip the clothes off Q’s back. Not for the normal reason either.

“I’m not taking you out to dinner looking like that!” Bond complained dressed in a dinner suit as normal.

“Who are you trying to kid, James? I take _you_ for dinner. So you have no right to complain.” Q grabbed his favourite leather jacket. James’ response actually hit Q like a ten tonne bomb. He took his dinner jacket and tie off before taking his trousers off.

“Not going out.” James said, a little too forcefully for Q’s liking. Q was used to their personalities clashing a little because brains and brawn? The two were both a perfect match and a difficult one. This was a collision of epic proportions if his field agent’s expression was anything to go by.

“When was the last someone stood up to you?” Q snapped at him. It seemed like everyone worshipped the ground 007 walked on. People were forever kissing his arse.

Bond just growled angrily. Unable to answer that very apt question. Q sighed and sat down beside his boyfriend.

“You know, sometimes I feel like the only person that doesn’t believe you are worth all the praise you receive.” Bond looked at Q completely taken aback.

“And do you know what?” Q continued. “That’s why we are a perfect match.” Bond went to protest but realised that the point that Q had made was weirdly correct.

“I know who you really are, I know your capabilities and failings. You see me as I am too. You believe in me when the rest of MI6 doubts it. You know I’m an emotional wreck some days when I can’t express it at work.” Bond nodded softly and placed a hand on the nape of Q’s neck gently.

“I’m sorry,” Bond whispered. “I’m used to the weak-willed. I’m used to being…obeyed…” Bond hated the way that sounded. It made him appear like the womaniser that he was always accused of.

“That’s why I’m here.” Q grinned cheekily. “We make each other better, James. Isn’t that what a good relationship is all about?”

Bond smiled in return.

“You know what, Q? I’m keeping you.” He said wrapping an arm around his lover and kissing him deeply.


End file.
